


Sleepless Nights

by Oriharder



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriharder/pseuds/Oriharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo just wants to sleep. Izaya is bored and keeps him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

“Shizu-chaaaaan.” Izaya’s whiny voice echoed through the room for what seemed like the millionth time.

“What do you want, god damn it!?” Shizuo put a hand on his head as if every noise Izaya made caused him physical pain.  
“I’m bored.”

“Just go the fuck to sleep, it’s like three in the morning!” Izaya pouted.  
“But I can’t sleep! Entertain me, Shizu-chan.”  
“Entertain yourself.” Shizuo turned around and pulled the covers up, ignoring the offended look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Shizu-chaaaaaan.” Shizuo took a deep breath in attempt to stay as calm as he possibly could.  
“Shiiiiizuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaan!”  
“Shut up already!”

“But I want to do something fun!” The fake hurt in Izaya’s voice made the blond want to punch a hole through the wall.  
“Go have fun on your own, then. But let me sleep.” He closed his eyes again.

Izaya was silent for a moment, making Shizuo suspect he was up to something. Oh, and he was.

“Have fun on my own? That sounds like a fantastic idea! Thank you, Shizu-chan!” And then he _giggled_.

Shizuo already regretted what he had said and started wondering what he had gotten himself into. But when Izaya didn’t do anything, he almost started believing that maybe he really would leave him alone and Shizuo could get a few hours of sleep before he had to get up and go to work.

All his hope was crushed with a single sound. A soft moan that sent a shiver down his spine.

 _No_ , Shizuo thought, _he can’t do this. This is unfair_. But then again, when did Izaya ever play fair?

Another moan, this time a little longer. Shizuo felt the bed move ever so slightly and all he could do was imagine what Izaya was doing at the moment. The moans came out softly and went straight to Shizuo’s groin.

And when wet sounds started reaching his ears, the blond knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore his boyfriend for much longer. The bed under them was moving faster and more even now and Shizuo tried to concentrate on hiding his hardening erection that was beginning to press painfully against the inside of his boxers. Beads of sweat started rolling down his forehead and he was now very aware of every small sound Izaya made.

“Shizuo…” The sound of his name mixed with those soft moans was what finally pushed Shizuo to the point where he couldn’t hold back anymore. With one swift motion, he turned around and grabbed Izaya’s slim wrists, pushing him down and rolling on top of him.

Shizuo almost didn’t see the light blush and the aroused look in the red eyes. He brought their lips together in a hot, clumsy kiss as his hands roamed over the heated skin that was already covered in sweat. Shizuo’s lips wandered down Izaya’s jaw and to his neck, where he began sucking gently and leaving his marks. He heard Izaya mumble something between choked breaths.

“You changed your mind, Shizu-chan?” The only response he got was a grunt as Shizuo pulled his boxers down with one hand and slipped his cock between Izaya’s buttocks. He rubbed the tip against the entrance, coating it with his precum. The slimy feeling made Izaya shiver with pleasure.

“F-fuck…”  
“Oh, I will. But you wouldn’t let me sleep and I have to work early in the morning. I think you need to be punished. And now that I’m wide awake, I have plenty of time to do just that.”

Shizuo moved down to Izaya’s chest, covering it with wet kisses and at the same time replacing his cock with two fingers. He circled them around Izaya’s entrance and massaged it gently until he heard another whimper that told him it was okay to continue.

Shizuo felt his cock twitch at the cry that came from Izaya’s lips when he pushed two fingers inside him, using the precum as lube. The smaller body moved against them almost immediately in attempt to get them deeper inside.

“Sh-… Shizu… cha-ah!” Izaya gripped the sheets tightly when a third finger was pushed inside him and Shizuo’s hand started moving. He thrust his fingers in hard and pulled them back out so slowly that it brought tears to Izaya’s eyes.

“Faster… please…” Shizuo grinned and obeyed. He began to move his hand at a pace that turned Izaya into a moaning mess underneath him. When Shizuo saw that he was about to finish, he pulled his fingers out completely and received a protesting whimper in return.

“Not yet. We’re nowhere near done.”  
“P-please…” Shizuo was suddenly very aware of how painfully hard he was.

He lifted Izaya’s hips a little and pulled him closer so that he could easily slip his cock between those soft, pale legs again and slowly push it into the hot tightness this time. Neither of them moved for a moment as they got used to the overwhelming pleasure that consumed them.

“Move.” Izaya ordered, craving for more. And Shizuo didn’t hesitate to do so. He brought their hips together with even thrusts, picking up his pace every time he heard the sound of their skin slapping together.

Shizuo gripped the headboard tightly when Izaya’s legs tightened around his hips in attempt to pull him closer, feel him deeper, connect their hot, sweaty bodies more. The bed creaked loudly underneath them and the headboard slammed against the wall, and then Shizuo hit that certain spot that made Izaya scream in pleasure.

“Fuck, right there! Harder!” Shizuo grunted and rammed his cock hard into the tightness, hitting Izaya’s prostate over and over until the red eyes closed and the wet walls tightened around him. A string of hot fluid hit both their chests chest as Izaya came with a cry of his boyfriend’s name. The feeling pushed Shizuo over the edge as well, making him finish deep inside Izaya.

Their lips met again and they moaned breathlessly into each other’s mouths as they rode out their orgasms. Shizuo pulled himself out with a small wince at how sensitive he was and collapsed next to his boyfriend, who was still trying to catch his breath. The smaller man shuffled closer to him, pressing his small, warm body against him.

“Shouldn’t we at least clean this up?” Shizuo gestured towards the sticky fluid that was already drying uncomfortably on their chests. But Izaya shook his head no without even opening his eyes.  
“Tomorrow.” He sounded like he was already half-asleep and Shizuo smiled lazily as he pulled the covers up and wrapped an arm around Izaya.  
“You always get what you want, don’t you?” But the smaller man was asleep by then.

 

Shizuo was late for work the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote smut and I hate it so much. But hey, there's a first time for everything, right?


End file.
